Whisper To Me
by Trance-Colors
Summary: It had to be like this, it just couldn't be any other way for us both. RxK. KxS. RxN. Review Please.


AN/ I love KH. Please review. This is a short lemon and yeah I know I should make them longer. It's a Riku x Kairi. BELIEVE ME, I love K x S, S x R,  
R x N etc, you get my drift. Here it goes…

**Whisper to Me**

Her hand dials his number, her eyes barely looking at the keypad, for she knew it off by heart. She shuts her eyes and places the phone to her ear as she stifles another cry and listens to the dial tone.

They sit together, the unbearable silence between them. He glances at his cell phone, as it quietly vibrates against the counter. She looks at him, then the phone. He avoids her cold eyes and takes the phone. He feels those icy blue orbs on his back as he enters the living room.

"Hello?" he whispers.  
She sighs in relief and slides her back down the wall, sitting on the carpeted floor.  
"Hi…" she murmurs.  
Her knees are pulled to her chest, and she listens to him breathe into the phone.

He rests his head back against the wall, his heart pounding in his chest.  
"Is she there?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Oh…"  
"I have to whisper, she'll be on to me then if I don't."

It's a silence that seems to last for an eternity, and the longing he feels only comes on stronger when she breaks it and whispers his name;  
"Riku"  
His hand wanders over his heart, the pain in her shaking voice.

"Are you ok?" He asks.  
She shakes her head, her small hand turning into a fist.  
"No, no I'm not ok…" She whispers, her eyes closing and soft tears spill.  
"Don't cry…" He says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I want to see you..."  
He leans over and checks the kitchen, the light being turned off and he watches as Namine heads to the bedroom.  
"We- I can't…" He mumbles.  
"Please…please just come out to see me" She pleads.

She tips her head out from the closet, seeing Sora's eyes slowly close.  
"Kairi?"  
"Riku…"  
He mumbles again, but she can't quite pick it up and then she hears a sound she dreads.

_Click _

she makes a quiet gasp and her eyes go wide. The phone drops and makes a soft rumble as it hits the carpet. She covers her mouth as she cries, gritting her teeth.

He pants harshly as he runs along the silent street, the cold air hitting his cheeks, the sound of his feet hitting the concrete in a steady pace. The dim lights of her house are lit and he stops right in front of it, he reaches down and scoops up some tiny pebbles. He takes a deep breath and throws one at the window.

She looks up, and scrambles to her feet. She runs past Sora and she glances to the window, there he stands, staring up at the window. She presses her palms against the glass and he watches her mouth move.  
_"Wait"  
_She disappears from the window, the curtain moving.

She quickly runs down the stairs, her hand firmly placed on the banister. His eyes fall on the front door, and the petite figure heading towards him. Her arms fly around his waist, her tears spilling onto his sweater. He's hugging her back, squeezing her softly to assure himself that this wasn't another wonderful dream.

"Don't cry…" He murmurs as his hand grasps her chin, tilting her face up to his.  
A soft smile graces her face and his other hand brushes her tear stained cheek.  
"Riku…"  
He smiles back, just as softly.

She goes as fall up on her toes as she can, her arms wrapping around his neck. He places his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She almost moans upon feeling his warm breath on her cheek, the way he smiles. He stares at her face, bringing his lips to brush softly against her forehead.  
"Kairi"

She closes her eyes as his lips kiss her forehead, the very tip of her nose and then tenderly touch her lips. Her hands slip into his hair, as he tilts his head.  
"I wish she was you…"  
His lips fall to hers again and she only pulls his closer.

The haziness of her eyes, the way she makes a muffled moan from his kiss. He takes her hand, and leads her to the side of the house. Without any words, he pushes her back against the wall, his aching hands stroking her skin as she unzips her dress a little. He takes the hint and unbuckles his jeans.

He lifts her effortlessly against the wall, and she only moans more softly. He looks her in her half-laden eyes and she bits her lip nodding in response. He closes his eyes as he slips himself into her, feeling her body tense up. She lets out a ragged whisper.  
"Riku…"  
He knees feel as if they would give way any minute now, and he places his hand over her mouth.

She moves her back off the wall, gasping against his hot palm. Her pale arms rest on his shoulders, the gentle thrusts becoming more heavy and closer together. He makes a sound and his breathing is speeding up, the sweat that perspires along his cheek and his finger tips now feeling her lips. She bits her tongue, turning her head and opening her mouth.

The night air doesn't bother them at all; the heat between them starts to grow unbearable. He nibbles any part of her that he can get his lips on, and his hair brushes against her skin. He feels her legs tighten around his hips, her nails digging into the fabric of his sweater. His hand that once hid her moans was now grasping her hips fiercely, pulling her harder into him.

Her voice rings out into the quiet street, the long moan of his name rolling of her tongue and into his ears. He goes stiff and follows her just as loudly, reality coming back into view. Her head falls onto his shoulder and they stay together in that position for a moment. They share another kiss as her lowers her back to her feet, she's trembling and he places a strong arm around her waist.

His hand wanders into her dress, rough fingertips grazing the sensitive skin of her breast. She falls against him and his arm holds her up steadily. She's moaning into his sweater, and he continues to whisper her name softly as he manipulates her body. He's pressing her back against the wall again, elegant fingers sliding up her thigh.

She gasps upon feeling his hand brush against the junction between her smooth legs, his voice murmuring:  
"Say it…"  
"Riku…"  
A soft, wet tongue is licking the side of her neck, and the pace he sets with his loving fingers is so slow she could cry.

"Faster…" She mumbles.  
"Faster?" He whispers as he teases her more.  
She shuts her eyes tight, the pace getting faster. She moans his name over and over, his rough breathing in her ear. It seems like an eternity before she's collapsing into his arms again, her breath caught in her throat.

He pulls her into another hug, breathing in her scent as she still moans slightly, the waves of passion finally passing over her. He lets her ride it out and he watches her face, and the pressure on his arms from her nails are gone.  
"Kairi?" he asks.

She can't talk, she can only shake her head in protest as he zips up his pants.  
"Don't…please don't leave me yet…" She whispers, breathlessly.  
His face saddens, and he grasps her hand and kisses it.  
"I'll see you tomorrow…tomorrow we can be together again…I promise…" He murmurs in to her soft hand.

She smiles sadly as he leads her back to her front door, waiting till she got to her bedroom window to say goodbye. Once again, she presses her palms to the window and she mouths the words he hated most.

_"Bye...I love you…" she whispers  
"I love you too" he says. _

He blows a kiss and walks back to his house, the entire scene replaying in his head; her red hair sweeping back, her voice, her everything. He sighed in aggravation and went inside his place quietly, hoping to God she wasn't waiting for his return. He went into the bedroom and tore off his sweater, grabbing a towel.

"Where were you?" she whispered.  
"I went for a walk…now I'm having a shower and coming to bed."

He went into the bathroom, turning the shower on and letting the hot water scald the scent of Kairi out of his skin. He bent his head, his hair flattening entirely and the water rushing down the back of his neck.  
"I wish she was you…" He said as he pressed his forehead against the shower wall.

------

She lay beside Sora, his brown hair brushing his cheek. She turned her back to him and suddenly his arm came wrapping around her waist.  
"Stay with me, just like this…" He mumbled in a sleepy voice.  
She closed her eyes, tensing up.  
"Promise Kay?" he mumbled.  
She only nodded and tried to go to sleep.

**END  
**Review Kay? I'll love you for it.


End file.
